Castlemania Pony of Shadows
by Riou McDohl
Summary: Cuando tres ponis emprenden el camino a casa, su en principio seguro viaje les llevará a un castillo que parece albergar el mas oscuro de los seres. El Poni de las Sombras mora en Equestria... ¿Serán capaces de detenerlo?
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

-Capítulo 1: Introducción-

Los últimos rayos de sol se empezaban a ocultar tras unas colinas algo peculiares… ya que eran de arena.

En el basto desierto, es difícil sobrevivir si no dispones de los medios necesarios. Es un lugar donde la muerte suele ser el destino que aguarda a aquellos que osan adentrarse en él sin la preparación adecuada.

Bien lo sabía la poni de tierra y aventurera Aitana Pones, mientras regresaba al oasis que llevaba siendo su hogar en la última semana. La poni de pelaje marrón no era una simple exploradora, sino que se dedicaba a un oficio poco común para los habitantes de un aparentemente pacífico país como era Equestria: era una cazadora de demonios, experta en combatir criaturas demoníacas. Su vida había estado plagadas de aventuras al límite de lo humano.

Y ahora mismo, se encontraba atrapada en mitad de la nada.

No había forma de calcular su posición. Era el sexto día que se adentraba en el desierto con el objetivo de buscar algún punto de referencia, alguna posible ruta a través de aquel arenal… pero nada.

Tenía que admitirlo: la cosa pintaba mal. No tan mal como muchas otras de las situaciones en las que se había visto involucrada… pero no por ello era menos desesperante.

"Salgo del fuego para caer en las brasas, dita sea mi suerte…" –pensó.

Al llegar a la pequeña zona verde donde con casi toda posibilidad había el único lago con agua en kilómetros a la redonda, la aventurera se quitó su salacot y se refrescó la crin.

–¿Alguna novedad? –dijo Tiny Tales, la unicornio de cabellos castaños y pelaje verde, la cual se encontraba retocando con su magia la pequeña cabaña que había conseguido conjurar para que ambas pudieran mantenerse a cobijo. Tiny era una unicornio con un talento mágico peculiar: podía materializar con facilidad objetos por medio de magia. De carácter amable, inocente y algo inseguro, se había visto involucrada en aquel incidente por el mismo azar que había dejado a su compañera trapada en mitad de aquellas dunas.

–Ninguna –dijo Aitana, algo frustrada–; solo arena y más arena. No encuentro la forma de saber dónde estamos y la brújula tampoco ayuda.

Una voz gutural y fantasmagórica retumbó desde dentro de una pequeña brújula que Aitana llevaba sujeta en su chaleco:

–_No es mi culpa no conocer el lugar donde nos encontramos_.

Tiny bajó la vista. Aquello era algo desolador. El oasis disponía de palmeras de cuyos alimentos podían nutrirse… pero no durarían eternamente. Ella misma podía materializar ciertos alimentos de la nada, pero requería una gran cantidad de magia que a la larga terminaría por dejarla agotada y mas hambrienta…

–Cierta yegua me dijo una vez que el universo es enorme y a veces ocurren milagros… –dijo la unicornio, lanzando un suspiro– Estaría bien que ocurriese un milagro ahora mismo.

*CHOOOOOF*

Tiny y Aitana dieron un salto, sobresaltadas por lo que acababan de oír. Sin duda, algo… o alguien acababa de caer al oasis, justo en medio del lago.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un poni emergió del fondo. A pesar de la crin mojada, ambas la reconocieron al instante… aquellas coletas, aquel pelaje rojizo, aquella CM con forma de reloj...

–¿Llego demasiado tarde? –Dijo Macdolia, esbozando una sonrisa.

Unos instantes más tarde, mientras ya caía la noche en el oasis, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera ambas partes se habían puesto al día desde la última vez que se habían visto. Aitana, Tiny Tales y Macdolia habían quedado atrapadas dentro de un enorme laberinto creado al parecer por una regresada Nightmare Moon. Dicho entramado de salas no se limitaba a frías paredes, sino que albergaba todo tipo de salas, criaturas... y trampas. En una de ellas, Aitana y Tiny fueron rescatadas por Kolnarg, el guerrero arcano cuya alma ahora habitaba la brújula de Aitana y las había intentado sacar del laberinto a la fuerza… solo para llevarlas a aquel oasis y además en un tiempo pasado. Macdolia entonces se percató de que aunque fuese durante unos instantes, ella también podía salir del aparentemente irresoluble laberinto: ella era al fin y al cabo una viajera en el tiempo, una yegua espacio-temporal. Su reloj, el cual le permitía entre otras cosas poder desplazarse en el tiempo, solo habilitaba dichos viajes cuando detectaba que alguien estaba en problemas. Fue al desaparecer Tiny y Aitana cuando el reloj le permitió desplazarse a otro punto en otro lugar y otra época... burlando la férrea construcción del laberinto... y trayéndola hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

–Es genial que nos hayas encontrado, Macdolia. A saber qué habríamos hecho de no parecer tú.

–Algo se me habría ocurrido –dijo Aitana–. Aunque no garantizaba nuestra supervivencia de haberlo puesto en práctica –añadió para el cuello de su camisa.

–¿Decías algo, Aitana?

–Nada, Tiny, nada. Bueno, Macdolia, será mejor que pongas en marcha ese reloj tuyo y que nos saques de aquí. Bastante calor hemos pasado ya.

–_A pesar de no tener cuerpo, estoy de acuerdo_ –añadió la voz de la brújula.

La yegua espacio-temporal asintió. El laberinto les aguardaba. Cierto era que habían salido de él, pero Macdolia estaba convencida que con tantos otros ponis atrapados allí dentro, el reloj no les permitiría abandonarlos a su suerte. Debían volver para ayudarles a resolverlo y así derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

–Juntémonos todas y cojámonos de una pata, pues.

Una vez estuvieron cogidas, Macdolia invocó su reloj tras tocar su CM.

–Muy bien… ¡allá vamos! –exclamó la yegua al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de su reloj.

Se produjo un rápido destello de luz… y las tres ponis se volatilizaron.

De un destello igual de rápido, las tres ponis aparecieron en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Se trataba de lo que parecía un bosque espeso y de aspecto siniestro por varios motivos: el primero, era de noche cerrada… el segundo, una espesa niebla no dejaba ver mucho mas, el tercero… flotaba en el ambiente una extraña sensación… que ponía los pelos de punta.

–¿A dónde hemos ido a parar? Esto no es el laberinto... –preguntó Aitana.

–¿Quizás sea el Bosque Everfree? –añadió Tiny Tales.

Macdolia no contestó. Intentó consultar los datos temporales… y lo que vio la dejó más helada aun que lo que ya podía estar.

–Chicas…

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, la yegua lanzó un grito.

–¡CUIDADO!

Como buenamente pudo, Macdolia lanzó un placaje contra las dos yeguas, apartándolas de la trayectoria de un objeto contundente que había sido lanzado hacia ellas.

–¿Qué era eso? –exclamó Tiny.

Aitana no respondió… y se limitó a empuñar su látigo con los dientes.

De entre la niebla, empezaron a acercarse unas figuras que las tres ponis reconocieron en el acto.

–¡Son esqueletos! ¡Esqueletos andantes!

A la afirmación de Tiny acababan de responder el grupo de esqueletos que se acercaba a ellas, eran muchos. Cerca de veinte…. O treinta. En cabeza iba un poni esqueleto que sin duda era el que había lanzado aquel objeto contra ellas: su propio cráneo.

Macdolia frunció el ceño.

–Será mejor que los quitemos del medio antes de pasar a las explicaciones. Te dejo la mitad, Doctora Pones.

La arqueóloga asintió.

–¡Esperad!

Tiny Tales puso en medio de entre las dos y, concentrando magia, generó lo que parecía una larga liana con pinchos.

–Yo también quiero ayudar.

Echándose un rápido vistazo, las tres yeguas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los esqueletos.

La lucha no duró demasiado. El reloj y la cadena de Macdolia bailaban de un lado a otro dirigidos por su dueña y diezmando esqueletos uno detrás de otro. Aitana lanzaba el látigo de una forma asombrosa, demostrando su basta experiencia en su manejo. Y Tiny Tales hacía una demostración de gran habilidad mágica usando su liana de un modo parecido al de sus compañeras. Finalmente, solo quedaron dos.

Macdolia y Aitana fueron hacia ellos y los despacharon de la misma forma que a los anteriores.

–Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora será mejor que…

Macdolia no acabó la frase.

Tiny Tales, que hacía unos segundos estaba a su lado, había desaparecido de su vista… y la niebla se había vuelto más espesa.

–Doctora… no veo a T…

Pero Aitana Pones tampoco estaba a la vista. La niebla se había vuelto un denso muro que no dejaba ver a mas de un metro.

De pronto un grito se oyó no muy lejos de allí.

–¡TINY!

Macdolia echó a correr como una descosida, solo para chocarse contra alguien.

–¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

–¡Doctora! ¿Lo has…?

–¡¿Crees que soy sorda?! ¡Claro que lo he oído! ¡Vamos!

Ambas salieron al trote a toda velocidad… solo para ver una imagen que las dejó en estado de shock.

Una figura encapuchada con alas de murciélago se alzaba ante ellas. No acertaron a verle la cara, pero dos ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron dentro de su capucha. Y en sus patas delanteras, cargaba con una inconsciente Tiny Tales.

–No puede ser… ¿Qué es..? –empezó Aitana.

La figura extendió las alas y empezó a alzar el vuelo.

–¡SUÉLTALA! –gritó Macdolia al tiempo que lanzaba su reloj… que fue a enredarse en una de las patas de aquel ser– ¡Te ten…!

Pero la figura, en vez de descender… Alzó mas aun el vuelo, llevándose a Macdolia tras de sí.

–¡Mierda!

Aitana, que estuvo rápida de reflejos, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para agarrarse de la cola de Macdolia como pudo.

Pero ni aun así la figura descendió, sino que alzó mas el vuelo… en dirección a lo que la niebla, que acababa de levantarse, dejaba a la vista.

Se trataba de un enorme castillo de estilo medieval y de aspecto siniestramente tétrico. Parecía abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba en un estado inexplicablemente bueno.

Y la enorme Luna con la silueta de Nightmare Moon lo iluminaba dándole aun un aspecto mas siniestro.

"Mierda… Me escurro… ¡Joder!"

Aitana no había logrado cogerse del todo bien… y terminó por soltarse de la cola de la yegua… cayendo en dirección al foso del castillo.

–¡¿A DÓNDE NOS HAS TRAIDO MACDOLIA…!? –alcanzó a gritar en su caída.

-¡AITANA! –gritó la yegua espacio-temporal.

El misterioso secuestrador, al verse liberado de una de sus cargas, aumentó la velocidad de vuelo… y bajó en picado en dirección a lo que parecía el ala principal del castillo.

–Oh oh… ¡La madre que…!

Macdolia se olió demasiado tarde lo que pretendía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colisionar contra el edificio, la figura viró en el aire… desenganchándose de la cadena y condenando a la yegua a un vuelo sin motor contra una enorme vidriera que decoraba la fachada de entrada.

El cristal estalló en mil pedazos cuando la yegua lo atravesó.

Metros más abajo… Aitana Pones salía a flote en el lugar adonde había ido a parar, muy por debajo del castillo. Nadando como pudo, alcanzó lo que parecía un embarcadero y trepó por los viejos maderos para salir de aquel foso de agua helada.

–¿Qué coño era esa cosa? ¿Y qué cojones es este sitio? –maldijo Aitana tosiendo mientras intentaba sacudirse el agua, pues estaba calada hasta los huesos.

–_Creo conocer la respuesta… _–dijo la voz de Kolnarg desde la brújula–. _Creo que estamos… en el Castillo del Poni de las Sombras, conocido como Castlemania_.

Aitana se quedó parada un segundo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho el poni de…?

Conocía los cuentos de viejas sobre el Poni de las Sombras… pero no eran más que relatos para asustar a los potrillos…

¡Y ahora resultaba que eran ciertos! ¡Y encima estaba en su castillo!

–Me emocionaría de no ser porque ahora tengo dos cosas más en que pensar antes de escribir la tesis que dejara aun mas con la boca abierta a esos cretinos de la universidad: rescatar a Tiny Tales… y dar una paliza a Macdolia por meternos es este fregado. Definitivamente, dita sea mi suerte…


	2. Capítulo 2: Tocatta y Fuga

Un rayo de luna iluminaba la estancia anteriormente decorada por una vidriera… y ahora totalmente rota; y en medio de aquella estancia, una yacía una yegua tirada en el suelo con diversos cortes por todo su cuerpo.

No en vano acababa de atravesar dicha vidriera.

"El impactó debió de dejarla inconsciente" murmuró para sí una figura que observaba desde lo alto.

Al ver que la yegua no reaccionaba, la figura optó por descender. Abriendo sus alas, planeó hasta llegar al suelo. Muchos habrían pensado que se trataba de una pegaso, pero tras dar un nuevo vistazo habrían detectado su error: sus pupilas, alargadas en vez de redondas, y sus alas, carentes de plumas y recubiertas de membranas, dejaban entender cual era su verdadera naturaleza…

Y si todo esto aun no era suficiente… aun quedaban los colmillos.

La poni vampiro se relamió.

"Creo que hoy no tendré que salir a buscar la cena"

Muchos metros más abajo, una poni de tierra trotaba escaleras arriba por una galería subterránea decorada por antorchas.

-¿Se puede saber cuantos metros debo de haber caído? –se quejó- Estas escaleras no parecen tener fin.

Aitana Pones había conseguido secarse como buenamente había podido. Aunque se encontraba en el reino del Poni de las Sombras, la verdad es que la caída que había sufrido la había dejado a mucha distancia del castillo, en las galerías subterráneas que había por debajo de él… y la habían condenado a tener que subir de nuevo a ras de suelo.

-Puta Daring Do, ella puede volar. Pero mira, así es más difícil si cabe. Ya solo falta…

Aitana no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la escalera había llegado a su fin mostrándole una nueva estancia. Una enorme caverna decorada con pilares, muchos de ellos seguramente pilares maestros que sostenían el castillo. La yegua avanzó a través de un estrecho pasillo serpenteante que cruzaba por el medio de la cueva. El pasillo era como un gigantesco puente de piedra y a ambos lados se vislumbraba una caída que de seguro no auguraba un final placentero.

-Solo dime que lo del final no es lo que creo que es… -decía Aitana para sí mientras cruzaba el puente.

Pero sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas cuando llegó al final del pasillo: una enorme reja le impedía el paso al siguiente tramo de escaleras.

-Mierda… tocará hacerlo difícil, pues. Derrotada por una puerta, asco de día.

La yegua se asomó al borde y miró hacia arriba. Tras fijar su vista en ciertos puntos del muro que tenía enfrente, tomó algo de impulso.  
Una voz resonó en la brújula que llevaba colgada.

_-"¿No irás a subir por ahí?"_

Aitana no contestó, de un salto se lanzó en dirección al muro al tiempo que lanzaba su látigo hacia una argolla que colgaba de uno de los salientes. El látigo se enroscó en la argolla de forma precisa y la yegua chocó de forma calculada contra la pared, quedando suspendida como su estuviera haciendo rappel.

_-"Si no te conociese… diría que estás loca. Pero esto no es lo más loco que has hecho así que, ¿por qué no?"_

Aitana se medio sonrió mientras reunió fuerzas para subir por la pared hasta la altura de la argolla. Sobre ella había un saliente. Aitana aprovechó para desenganchar el látigo y observar de nuevo la caverna en busca de su siguiente objetivo: una gran estalactita.

-Si sigo así, podré llegar a lo alto de la caverna… Solo esperó que esas estalactitas sean sólidas o mi futuro es un tortazo de la hostia…

-¡ATRÁS! –gritó Macdolia mientras retrocedía de un salto.

La poni de tierra acababa de llevarse uno de los sustos de su vida. Al abrir los ojos había caído en dos cosas: primero, estaba empapada en un charco de sangre; suya, evidentemente, consecuencia de los cortes que los cristales habían hecho por todo su cuerpo… y segunda, una figura desconocida estaba junto a ella… bebiendo de dicho charco.

-Oh, qué lástima. Has despertado. Y yo que tenía más hambre.

Macdolia fue entonces consciente del dolor que le producían aquellos cortes. Si seguía perdiendo sangre la cosa iba a ponerse fea. Sacar el reloj ahora era un suicidio, pues requería un esfuerzo que ahora mismo no podía realizar.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué es este lugar?

La poni vampiro sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Era una yegua de pelaje verde oscuro y crin morena, recogida en un moño bastante alto y cantoso. Su CM era un títere deshilachado.

-Mi nombre es Laura –dijo, con una voz siseante-. Y te encuentras en el castillo del Poni de las Sombras, Castlemania.

Macdolia se quedó estupefacta. Su "padre" le había hablado del Poni de las Sombras… y de la leyenda que lo envolvía. Se suponía que era un remanente del poder de Nightmare Moon, de cuando ella fue expulsada y encerrada en la…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

La luna… mostraba la silueta de Nightmare Moon.

"Entonces… ¿la leyenda resulta ser cierta? ¿porqué no me sorprende? Pero hay algo que no entiendo…"

-¿Eres tú la que se ha llevado a Tiny Tales?, ¡contesta! –gritó la yegua.

Laura sonrió.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero si esa tal Tiny Tales ha sido conducida a algún sitio… ese sitio sin duda es el pináculo que hay en la torre más alta del castillo, allí donde el Poni de las Sombras mora. Te recomiendo que te des prisa; aquí tienes un incentivo para que te apresures.

Laura lanzó un estridente chillido que obligó a Macdolia a taparse los oídos. Acto seguido, extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo.

-¡Espera! –gritó Macdolia, pero era demasiado tarde, Laura se había marchado por el agujero de la vidriera.

En ese instante, el suelo empezó a temblar ante lo que parecía un retumbe continuo.

-Oh oh… no me gusta nada.

Antes de que Macdolia pudiese decir algo mas… una de las paredes se vino abajo, derribada por una criatura.

-¡¿Qué Changelings es esa cosa?!

La criatura en cuestión lanzó un bramido. Se trataba de un enorme toro de unos 5 metros de altura de pelaje morado, astas gigantescas… y al que le faltaba la parte trasera del cuerpo, ya que llevaba los huesos de la cadera arrastrando.

Macdolia supo lo que tenía que hacer… y echó a correr. Su trote era muy débil debido a la continua pérdida de sangre y a las heridas aun abiertas, pero para su fortuna, la criatura no era excesivamente rápida… aunque lentamente le iba ganando terreno a la yegua espacio-temporal.

Por debajo del nivel del suelo, Aitana por fin terminó de escalar el último tramo de la cueva.

-Ya era hora de que llegase arriba del todo. A ver si por fin salgo de este asco de caverna.

La exploradora trotó por el tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a una nueva puerta… que, para variar, estaba cerrada.

-Pues y una mierda pinchada en un palo si se creen que otra puerta va a poder conmigo.

Tomando impulso, la yegua cargó contra la puerta. No consiguió derribarla, pero notó como la había conseguido desplazar un poco.

-Venga, otro más.

De nuevo cargó contra ella, llevándosela por delante esta vez pero quizás con demasiado ímpetu, ya que la puerta cayó al suelo y a Aitana le fue imposible detenerse antes de caerse a lo que había detrás: un pequeño foso.

Para su fortuna, la caída solo fue de unos cuatro metros.

-Ay, joder. Mierda de…

_-"CUIDADO"_

La advertencia que había salido de su brújula llegó justo a tiempo, ya que Aitana pudo retroceder antes de que un hacha enorme la partiese en dos.

-¿¡QUE COJ…?!

La aventurera se encaró a lo que tenía delante: un enorme minotauro, que blandía una igual de enorme hacha.

-Que típico para ser un perro faldero del Poni de las Sombras, Medio-Toro -dijo con voz socarrona Aitana.

El minotauro no respondió. En su lugar cargó con su hacha, siendo esquivado por un salto acrobático de la poni de tierra.

-"_No parece tener consciencia propia. Dudo que te escuche. Lo mejor será que lo despaches y rápido"_

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces –respondió Aitana a la voz de Kolnarg.

Mientras tanto, Macdolia luchaba por escapar de aquella criatura… pero cada vez se le acercaba a menos distancia y las heridas se le iban abriendo cada vez más. Para colmo de males, el enorme salón donde se encontraba tenía las puertas cerradas y el único lugar por el que podía escapar, el boquete que había abierto la criatura, se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance.

-Solo puedo hacer una cosa si quiero tener una oportunidad…

La yegua fue hacia una de las enormes puertas y se detuvo allí.

-Muy bien… me rindo, aquí me tienes.

La criatura, viendo que la poni por fin había desistido en su huida, cargó contra ella, confiada…

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, la poni y no estaba.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo se le había posado encima de la cabeza. Macdolia había conseguido aunar fuerzas y saltar en el último segundo, justo cuando la criatura le embestía.

Ahora, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Macdolia se esforzaba porque la criatura no la derribase de encima de su cabeza. Tras zarandearla de un lado a otro, el enorme animal opto por moverse como buenamente podía para quitarse de encima aquella poni… sin caer en la cuenta de hacia dónde se movía.

Un movimiento demasiado errático hizo que chocase violentamente contra una de las enormes puertas, derribándola… y cayendo inconsciente en el proceso.

Macdolia bajó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta derribada. Justo cuando la iba a cruzar… la criatura empezó a arder sin motivo alguno. La yegua no pudo hacer nada sino ver como el pobre animal se consumía.

-Era una abominación… pero no merecía un final así. Me aseguraré de que el Poni de las Sombras responda por esto… pero antes, debo ver si encuentro una forma de tratarme todos estos cortes antes de que me desmaye…

Muchos metros más arriba, en el pináculo, Tiny Tales abrió los ojos.

-Llévala al altar y prepáralo todo. Hay que empezar la ceremonia –dijo una voz grave.

-¿Porqué ella, mi Señor? ¿Es porque es la única unicornio de ese grupo? –respondió una voz algo más aguda.

La voz grave respondió.

-Ella posee un poder… especial. Nos ayudará a deshacernos de aquello que mas tememos en este momento. No dejaremos que nadie vuelva a blandirlo en nuestra contra.

"¿Q… Qué esta ocurriendo?... Porqué no puedo… moverme?" pensó la unicornio, totalmente confusa.

La figura de voz grave se acercó a Tiny Tales. Llevaba puesta aun la capucha, pero sus brillantes ojos rojos dejaron a la vista… que se trataba de la misma figura que la había secuestrado.

-Duerme algo más, pequeña. Dentro de poco nos serás muy útil.

Tiny no pudo hacer nada antes de que una extraña somnolencia provocase que volviera a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Mientras, Aitana se limpiaba el polvo del chaleco.

-Demasiado fácil –dijo, ajustándose su salacot mientras el minotauro yacía en el suelo con un hilo se sangre en su cabeza y con su hacha rota en mil pedazos justo al lado.

_"Increíble… posees el espíritu necesario…"_

Las pupilas de Aitana se dilataron de forma desmesurada.

-Kolnarg… tu no has sido, ¿verdad?

_-"No, esta vez no fui yo. Esa voz viene de otra parte" _

_"Efectivamente, estoy un poco más adelante. Intenta llegar hasta mí…" _

La yegua sabía por experiencia propia que no debía fiarse de voces extrañas, era de sentido común.

-Pero a menudo, en este tipo de situaciones el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos.

Aitana salió de un salto del foso y trotó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de su extraño interlocutor.


	3. Capítulo 3: Rondo

-Capítulo 3: Rondo-

Tras abandonar el salón principal, aun iluminado por la hoguera en la que la criatura seguía ardiendo, Macdolia avanzó por un pasillo que la condujo a una estancia totalmente distinta.

-Siendo el castillo del Poni de las Sombras… no esperaba una estancia así –murmuró la yegua, contemplando la enorme sala que se abría ante ella.

En Equestria no se rendía culto religioso a ningún dios. Como mucho, se trataba a sus gobernantes, Celestia y Luna, como princesas alicornio con poderes por encima de cualquier poni de cualquier raza, pero no se les levantaban altares de culto y iglesias; sin embargo Macdolia había viajado a muchos lugares y a muchas dimensiones y estaba familiarizado con aquel tipo de construcciones, pero no del estilo a la que ahora contemplaba, pues estaba en una enorme sala de amplia bóveda de crucería, con diversas alas a derecha e izquierda. Las columnas eran de aspecto recargado, decoradas por multitud de candelabros que parecían arder sin consumir ni un ápice de cera. Las paredes estaban llenas de pequeñas alcobas que albergaban estatuas que quedaban ensombrecidas, no dejando ver de manera muy clara que intentaban representar.

-Espero que no sean pegasos llorosos… Aun tengo escalofríos cuando los recuerdo –dijo la yegua para sí.

Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente, era lo que había en el centro de la estancia.

Normalmente, aquellas construcciones tenían un altar donde un sacerdote oraba una ceremonia en nombre del dios al que se daba culto… pero en aquella sala no había altar alguno, sino una especie de círculo mágico que lanzaba destellos de color verde… y que parecía encerrar en su interior una serie de estatuas. Cinco, para ser exactos.

Macdolia quiso acercarse al círculo, pero notó como se le nublaba la vista.

-Maldición… las heridas… me estoy mareando…

Tras como había conseguido librarse de la criatura en la sala anterior, la yegua espacio-temporal no había sino agravado los cortes que tenía por el cuerpo, haciéndole perder más sangre.

"Empiezo… a tener… frio…"

Poco podía intuir la poni de tierra que su sensación de frio no sólo venía dada por su estado físico... sino también por lo que ahora mismo sobrevolaba su cabeza.

Decenas de pequeños cráneos fantasmagóricos estaban drenando la energía vital de Macdolia, dándose un festín con ella.

La yegua se desplomó sobre sus patas traseras.

"No… No puedo seguir mas…" –pensó para sí mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

…

"_No te rindas…__"_

-¿Qué?

Macdolia volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendida.

Había sido un segundo… pero había escuchado una voz. Una voz que venía…

-El círculo… alguien me habla… en el círculo…

La yegua intentó levantarse… pero los fantasmas redoblaron sus esfuerzos por drenarla.

-No… alguien me necesita… no puedo rendirme…

Macdolia hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban y se lanzó hacia el círculo. Casi sin ver por donde iba y con su energía casi agotada, tropezó consigo misma y rodó por el suelo, quedando boca arriba… y viendo al fin la enorme cantidad de ectoplasma que la sobrevolaba.

Casi sin tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba viendo, optó por la opción desesperada: apoyándose en sus patas, dio un salto hacia atrás. El salto no le hizo recorrer mucha distancia, pero consiguió hacerle entrar en el círculo mágico que había en la sala.

Y entonces el sello brilló con intensidad.

Los fantasmas se desvanecieron en un grito lastimoso, heridos sin duda por la luz emitida. Macdolia pensó que por fin podría desmayarse, pero fue más bien todo lo contrario.

Sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse.

-No me lo puedo creer, es un círculo sagrado. Me está sanando.

Y no solo eso. Su presencia dentro de aquel círculo había provocado que las estatuas que habían dentro del mismo empezasen a brillar, y también algo más: empezaron a agrietarse… y a revelar lo que contenían.

Todas y cada una de ellas eran representaciones de animales: una cría de tigre, una tortuga, pájaro que Macdolia reconoció como una cría de fénix, un dragón y una paloma. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de su capa pétrea y bajando de sus pedestales, hasta que quedaron frente a la yegua espacio-temporal. La paloma fue la que mas se acercó a Macdolia y cuando esta la tuvo cerca, alzó su pata y dejó que se posase en ella; bajando un poco la cabeza la yegua le frotó la coronilla con la mejilla.

-¿De dónde salís todos vosotros? ¿Cómo es que estabais aquí encerrados?

Aitana se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con una de sus patas.

-Debo de estar alucinando. No puede ser verdad…

-_Y sin embargo, lo es. Ni siquiera yo llegué a conocer a uno –_comentó Kolnarg.

La arqueóloga había seguido la voz que la había llamado a través de unos pasillos con celdas a ambos lados, las cuales parecían contener a algunas criaturas que emitían balbuceos lastimosos e indescifrables y que no se molestó en comprobar… hasta que llegó a una nueva sala circular con una escalera en espiral que subía a los niveles superiores… y en la cual había una figura fantasmagórica que la poni de tierra contemplaba estupefacta.

-Vaya… Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, la verdad –respondió la figura. Vestía botas de cuero; un chaleco marrón claro y pantalones azules, ambos cubiertos por una chaqueta larga con rebordes ligeramente victorianos; alrededor del cuello llevaba un pañuelo rojo y un colgante con un crucifijo. Su larga melena estaba recogida por una coleta anudada con un trozo de tela negro-. Quien me iba a decir que el alma guerrera que sentí en los niveles inferiores iba a ser un poni parlanchín disfrazado de explorador. Es verdaderamente raro.

-Mira quién habla –respondió Aitana-. A ver, voy a dejarte claras dos cosas. Primero, no soy un poni, soy UNA poni. Y segundo, aquí el raro… eres tú, humano.

La figura lanzó una risita.

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso hay más como tú?

Aitana arqueó una ceja.

-No tienes ni puñetera idea de nada, ¿verdad? Esto es Equestria. Aquí hay todo tipo de razas viviendo: ponis, grifos, mulas, dragones… Pero ¿humanos? No sois más que material de leyenda, folklore barato y novelas cutres.

La figura se quedó pensativa.

-Pero estaba en Transilvania la última vez… -pareció murmurar para sí- ¿Cómo es que ahora todo este castillo está aquí?

Aitana suspiró y se quitó el salacot. Aquello tenía pinta de ir para largo, así que tocaba poner los puntos sobre las íes.

-A ver, humano, o lo que seas: no me estoy enterando de nada. Más vale que te expliques y rapidito porque ahora mismo tengo a dos amigas que puede que estén en peligro y no tengo tiempo que perder –La yegua sabía que Macdolia, dentro de lo que cabe, sabía defenderse sola, pero Tiny había sido abducida por aquella figura y desconocía su propósito para haberlo hecho.

La figura entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Aitana con la mirada. La yegua notó entonces que lo que tenía delante no era un ser corriente: aquel humano… era el primero que veía pero sus ojos no mentían, era un guerrero, y uno excepcional.

-A ver, poni…

-Aitana, si no te importa.

-Muy bien. A ver, Aitana: este castillo se alzaba en un país de mi mundo llamado Transilvania. Se le conoce como Castlevania.

-Querrás decir Castlemania.

-Sé muy bien lo que digo: su nombre es Castlevania. Y estaba habitado por el Señor de las Sombras: Drácula.

-¿El Señor de las Sombras? ¿Y qué hay del Poni de las Sombras?

-_Espera, Aitana. No le interrumpas._

-Como decía –siguió la figura-, Drácula se alzó en 1999 una vez más. El Señor de las Sombras revive cada 100 años para intentar sumir el mundo en la mas profunda oscuridad; pero para impedir que eso suceda, estamos nosotros: los cazavampiros. Muchos son los clanes que a lo largo de la historia han luchado contra Drácula, siendo el mío el más famoso, los Belmont. Yo soy Julius, el último de dicho linaje, y vine aquí para detener a Drácula de una vez por todas, junto a otros muchos cazavampiros.

Macdolia asintió.

-Ajá, así que vosotros cinco vinisteis aquí con vuestra ama, la última de las Renard.

Los animales lanzaron un gritito a modo de confirmación.

-¿Podéis contarme que ocurrió entonces?

Julius prosiguió su relato.

-Acabar con Drácula no es sencillo y para hacerlo más difícil, no se le puede destruir totalmente. Al cabo de 100 años volvería a alzarse, eso siempre que un acólito suyo no intente hacerlo resucitar prematuramente. Teníamos que poner fin a todo aquello de una vez por todas… y con la ayuda del hijo de Drácula, Alucard, trazamos un plan para usar el poder de todas las familias de cazavampiros sumados al suyo propio para sellar la fuente de poder de Drácula, que no es otra que éste mismo castillo. Y lo hicimos aprovechando un eclipse solar, el último del milenio. Con el castillo sellado, Drácula no podría volver a alzarse, pero veo que nos equivocamos.

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que encerrasteis todo el castillo… en un eclipse? Según las leyendas, los humanos erais seres corrientes sin ningún tipo de talento mágico.

-_Aitana, creo que lo entiendo_ –dijo Kolnarg.

-Extraño artilugio llevas ahí. ¿Es una especie de familiar? –comentó Julius.

-Es una larga historia –atajó la yegua- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kolnarg?

-_Piénsalo: si encerraron el castillo en un eclipse, es posible que alteraran el espacio y el tiempo, y un eclipse es aceptado por muchos como "La cara oculta de la Luna". ¿No recuerdas lo que vimos antes de caer al foso, por encima del castillo?_

-¿Lo que vim…?

Aquel recuerdo entonces le vino a la mente… y le cayó encima como un puño de granito.

-La Luna de Nightmare Moon…

Esta vez fue Julius el que suspiró.

-Ahora soy yo el que no se entera, pequeña poni.

Aitana clavó los ojos con furia en Julius. De no ser porque parecía un fantasma, lo habría coceado por haberle llamado así.

-Hace un tiempo –Aitana no estaba segura de la fecha, al haber viajado en el tiempo-, hubo un incidente. Una de las figuras con más poder de nuestro mundo, la Princesa Luna, fue corrompida por su propia oscuridad y transformada en Nightmare Moon, la cual buscaba sumir el mundo en una noche eterna.

-Esa historia me suena –comentó Julius de pasada.

-El caso es que su hermana mayor, la Princesa Celestia, recurrió a un arma arcana, los Elementos de la Armonía, y al usarla selló a Nightmare Moon… en la Luna.

El semblante de Julius cambió por completo.

-Veo que quieres decir… Cuando vuestra Princesa selló a ese peligro, de algún modo afectó al sello que había sobre Castlevania, trayéndolo a vuestro mundo, ¿es eso?

Aitana asintió.

-En ese caso, me alegra haber dejado mis recuerdos encerrados en el castillo y bajo este aspecto. Aitana, veo que sólo hay una cosa que podamos hacer. Drácula debe de haber vuelto. Debes encontrarlo y destruirlo. Quizás así logres que Castlevania se desvanezca y vuelva al sello donde fue encerrado.

La yegua miró a la figura. Aquello cada vez tomaba un cariz mas surrealista. Si llegaba a escribir una tesis, estaba convencida que la universidad al completo pediría que acabase sus días con una camisa de fuerza.

Pero no le quedaba otra.

-Aitana salvándole el culo al mundo sin que el mundo lo sepa: que clásico. Al final acabaré hasta las narices… -murmuró.

Ya sanada del todo, Macdolia bajó del altar.

-Entonces, vuestra ama os dejó aquí para que salvaguardaseis el castillo, confinados en este círculo sagrado que solo alguien que no fuese un sirviente de la oscuridad pudiese superar, ¿no?

El dragón lanzó un rugido.

-Pues tocará ir tras ese tal Drácula y darle su merecido. Si lo que decís es cierto, fue él quien se llevó a Tiny Tales. ¡Juntos la rescataremos!

Los animales en pleno lanzaron un grito asertivo.

Tiny Tales volvió a abrir los ojos y volvió a comprobar que no podía moverse.

Se hallaba en una sala circular rodeada de candelabros que emitían una tenue y fantasmagórica luz.

-Aquí estoy, mi Señora –dijo una voz.

Tiny vio como de entre las sombras surgía una poni murciélago de crin morena y pelaje verde.

-Muy bien –dijo la voz aguda que Tiny había oído con anterioridad y que ahora pudo identificar como femenina-. Termina los preparativos. Nuestro Señor nos ha ordenado que lo destruyamos esta noche.

-¿Esta es la yegua de la que me habló la morenita de coletas? La verdad es que me dejó con hambre…

Una figura saltó delante de ella. Se trataba de otra poni múrcielago de pelaje negro como la noche y crin roja sangre. Su CM era una especie de murciélago subido en una calavera.

-No está aquí para saciarte, Laura. Ella es el catalizador que nos ayudará a destruirlo. Ahora vete y prepáralo todo.

Laura siseó levemente, pero luego bajó la cabeza.

-Si, mi Señora Carmilla –dijo, retirándose.

La poni murciélago se giró hacia Tiny Tales. Los ojos de Carmilla eran más rojos que su crin, aunque aquello pareciese no ser posible.

-Oh, has vuelto a despertar. No te preocupes, pequeña: pronto nos serás muy útil y después… podrás servir a mi Señor. Si tu talento es como dice, serás una de sus favoritas para toda la eternidad.

Tiny no podía decir ni hacer nada, pero sus ojos mostraban cada vez más terror.

"Tengo que salir de aquí…"

La yegua no podía moverse, cierto, pero quizás…

"No pierdo nada por intentarlo"

Centrando toda su atención en la punta de su cuerno, Tiny intentó hacer magia. Pero por mas empeño que ponía, no parecía que surgiese efecto. Al final, sólo una pequeña chispa brotó de su cuerno.

"Estoy nerviosa… debo concentrarme y acumular toda la magia que me sea posible… quizás así pueda liberarme de este hechizo… pero si no fuera posible… Macdolia, Aitana, por favor, apresuraros…"

Nota del Autor: sorry por tardar tanto en subir el ter capitulo! Por cierto, este fic está ya completo en SH, del mismo modo, el Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad tienen las siguientes:

Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console

Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith

Parallel Stories - SrAtomo

Saga de la A - Edo Nova

La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y

La roca - Sg91

Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl

Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark

Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo

Los viajes de Hafsa - (pendiente de nombre)

Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand

Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos

Gracias por leerme! ^_^


End file.
